


sunrise

by tenderlesbians



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Pizza, actress heejin, non celebrity hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderlesbians/pseuds/tenderlesbians
Summary: "You did great out there, superstar."Heejin laughed at the stupid nickname but still couldn't help thinking that hearing those words meant much more than the two small metal statues that were going to be sent to her agency in a few days.(heejin is famous. hyunjin hates the spotlight. they make it work.)
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 221





	sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii so it's been a while,  
> (this is really messy but i hope it makes sense lmaoo)

“I’m back!”

Heejin sighed as she finally kicked off the expensive heels into the pile of shoes by the door. She tripped on the hem of her floor-length satin dress while trying to place down her bags and almost dropped the two big pizza boxes she was holding, but caught herself in time to hear the muffled reply coming from the living room.

“Welcome home.”

She managed to make her way down the hall without any further issues and smiled at the scene before her.

Hyunjin was lounging on the couch in an oversized shirt, playing some game on her phone. The TV was still turned on, displaying the aftershow of the award ceremony Heejin had just come back from. Their air conditioner broke down a few days ago and so the windows were wide open to let the humid summer night air in. To help combat the heat, Heejin saw Hyunjin’s old basketball shorts carelessly strewn on the nearby beanbag.

The sound of cardboard hitting the counter caught Hyunjin’s attention and Heejin watched as a grin slowly spread over her girlfriend's face as she approached her. Her hands went around Heejin's exposed shoulders and she leaned in to give her a quick kiss.

"You did great out there, superstar."

Heejin laughed at the stupid nickname but still couldn't help thinking that hearing those words meant much more than the two small metal statues that were going to be sent to her agency in a few days.

She closed her eyes when Hyunjin let her hair down from the extravagant bun it was in and scratched at her nape. Heejin finally relaxed her posture and released the breath she felt like she had been holding all evening. She was only broken from her trance when she heard a small gasp and realised Hyunjin's attention drifted off to the food beside them.

"You went to Sonatine's?! I didn't know they were open this late."

The small pizza parlor was Hyunjin's absolute favourite. She had worked there a few years back, but got herself fired when she "accidentally" dropped a freshly prepared order onto some customers after she heard them saying less than pleasant things about the newest movie Heejin was in.

"It was on the way. Thought I might surprise you."

"God, I love you. I already finished like 4 of those yoghurt cups we had left, I was starving." Her voice sounded tortured, as if she hadn't been fed in months.

"You don't have to wait up for me then."

Hyunjin shook her head and nudged at Heejin's shoulders to turn her around.

"Take your time. There's clothes on the bed."

She pushed the wavy locks out of her way and started on the zipper of the low-back dress. Heejin stepped out the piled up cloth on the floor and kissed her girlfriend's cheek as a thank you. Hyunjin watched her tiredly pad over to the bathroom and picked up the expensive dress off the floor before carefully folding it.

* * *

_Heejin didn't know how she got herself into this situation._

_She wasn't even near being a household name yet- but after years and years of failed auditions and questionable roles for small underground movie makers, she finally got her big break. The new drama series she was in had gotten an unexpected amount of attention and she went from being just another girl with an unachievable dream to being praised by many critics and recognised in the streets._

_And while she was sure her closeup being on the cover of the 'Stars Weekly' magazine last week that called her 'a new, fresh face that is going to turn the acting world on its head' had cemented her celebrity status, there seemed to be people around her still unaware of everything._

_Namely, Hyunjin, who was currently cursing and trying to turn on her old gas stove before her. They met through a dating app Heejin had downloaded in a drunken and lonely lapse in judgement, exhausted after hours and hours of shooting. Luckily, everyone had thought she was just catfishing and she managed to avoid a scandal. Well, almost everyone, as Hyunjin was the only person she matched with and she felt too bad ghosting the clearly excited woman. After chatting for a few more days she had arranged a meeting and thought she could explain everything and gently let Hyunjin down after she eventually recognised who Heejin was._

_That was the plan, of course, but as the night went on there was no mention of Heejin's career, even after she directly asked Hyunjin if she had watched her drama. It turns out she hadn't even heard of it, as she was too busy and generally uninterested in keeping up with the newest media._

_She ended up giving Hyunjin her actual phone number, hiding the fact from her manager, of course._

_And so, they had been seeing each other for the past few months. With every new date, she couldn't help but feel herself fall a bit more for Hyunjin’s weird jokes, soft voice and even softer lips she could spend hours getting lost in._

_And as much as Heejin had put off revealing her not-actually-secret secret, she knew she had to get it out of the way if she wanted this to grow into something serious. Even though Hyunjin was one of the gentlest souls she had met, Heejin still felt scared not knowing how her girlfriend would react._

_(Girlfriend- were they even dating? Heejin sure hoped they were as she was currently sitting in Hyunjin's kitchen, waiting for breakfast in nothing but Hyunjin's old football jersey.)_

_Heejin thought she owed her that much, even if this ended up in them parting ways. Especially considering the night they just spent together was one of the best ones she had in her life._

_Heejin had pulled up her IMDb profile on her phone in the time it took Hyunjin to finish up the eggs and hand her the plate with a shy smile. It took a few attempts to convince the taller woman that she wasn't actually joking but now Heejin was fidgeting with the fork in her hand and nervously looking at Hyunjin. She had stayed silent for the past few minutes, eyes glued to the website displaying Heejin's total net worth._

_"...I should’ve saved my delivery coupons."_

_It took a few moments for Heejin to realise she was referring to last night, when she had to convince Hyunjin to let her pay for their food and the other woman agreed only after Heejin had accepted to use her coupons for a discount._

_Heejin almost fell off the chair with how hard she was clutching her stomach from laughter, any worry she had leaving her body._

_"Hey! Don't laugh! It takes a while to save up those points!"_

_A bit later she managed to hear Hyunjin mumble something about how she 'can't believe she's dating a celebrity' and skipped over to kiss the pout off her girlfriend’s_ _face._

* * *

Feeling refreshed from the much needed shower, Heejin pushed the round glasses up her nose and made her way to the set dining table, making sure to lean forward so she could get a good view of Hyunjin rummaging through the fridge.

"Beer?"

"Yes please." Hyunjin popped the cap off the bottle against the quite expensive marble countertop, grabbing a coke can for herself.

Heejin was just finishing her first slice when she noticed almost half of the pizza was gone.

"You really weren't joking when you said you were starving, huh? Slow down baby, you'll get a stomachache."

Hyunjin grumbled something mid-chew, but seemed to listen to her.

"Jinsoul came over. Brought her new girlfriend, too. She's nice, I think you two would get along. Although they did start making out on the beanbag, so I had to kick them out." 

"Remind me to get it dry cleaned." Heejin snorted into her beer bottle.

"Just throw the whole thing out." Hyunjin faked a shudder at the memory. "More importantly though…"

She wiped her fingers with the napkin and started tapping at the table.

"You flubbed your speech!"

Heejin groaned at the teasing smile, pushing the crumb filled plate away from her.

"Well of course! Don't act like you weren't distracting me the whole time!"

Hyunjin was also the only person who noticed she even made a mistake in the first place. She always helped Heejin write and then memorize any kind of acceptance speech she would have to potentially give at one of these events. Most people just improvised, sure, but Heejin liked to be prepared, even if there was a whole stack of speeches that had gone unused whenever she didn't win a nomination. And as much as those served as fuel for Hyunjin's teasing, they also meant she could request more kisses and affection than usual as a 'consolation prize'. Either way, it was a win-win situation for her.

"You have to be ready for anything up there, Heekie. I was doing you a favour."

"I don't think there’s gonna be anyone running on stage and meowing in my ear anytime soon."

“Unfortunately. It would make the whole thing much more watchable.”

“Are you implying film awards are boring, Miss Kim?” Heejin faked a shocked gasp and stuck the beer bottle in her girlfriend’s face as a replacement for a microphone. Instead of humoring her, Hyunjin snatched the bottle out of her hands and took a big swig.

“You’re no fun.” The actress huffed as she bit into another pizza slice. Hyunjin’s already big smile just grew.

“Not my fault your jokes are so lame.”

Heejin threw a stray olive at her head, only for Hyunjin to manage to successfully catch it with her mouth. After some more bickering, they finished the meal in peace and Hyunjin stood up to clear the table. Heejin knew better than to try and protest, instead ranting a bit about the evening's guests while waiting for her girlfriend.

When she was done, Hyunjin made her way back to her and stood next to the chair. Heejin leaned her head on the soft stomach, hands coming to wrap around her thighs. Hyunjin didn't seem too bothered with her wandering hands, continuing to half-heartedly rock their bodies from one side to the other. She only froze for a moment when she felt blunt nails dig into her skin, quickly recognizing what Heejin's blown pupils meant.

Heejin felt her toes curl when her girlfriend finally leaned down to give her a hard kiss and she couldn't help the surprised yelp that turned into a giggle when two strong arms picked her up from the chair and steered the both of them in the direction of the bedroom.

* * *

_"Don't you ever get jealous?"_

_Heejin didn't want to admit it, but the question has been bothering her for quite a while now. She probably wouldn't even have enough courage to ask under normal circumstances, but the high fever and feeling of failure clouding her mind made it easier. The shooting had to be cut short because of her; she had tried pushing ahead even with the small sickness she had at the time. But after quite literally passing out from exhaustion in the middle of a scene, she woke up to a disappointed voice message from the producer and a very concerned Hyunjin having to carry her to her bed._

_Hyunjin paused for a moment where she was wiping her down with a cold rag._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Like… I don't know. That there's people who say they're in love with me or want to date me or whatever? Do you ever want to stand next to me out there and tell everyone?"_

_It was silent for a moment, Heejin already used to her girlfriend taking enough time to think about her answers. Hyunjin eventually hummed and dropped the cloth into the water next to the bed._

_"Sometimes, I guess."_

_She kept her gaze down in her lap._

_"But then I remember I'm the only one who gets to see you like this. When you're just… you. When you haven't washed your hair in a week and your nerd glasses get tangled up in it or when you laugh at your own stupid jokes with you actual laugh, not the weird one you always do in interviews. Or when you come over at the end of the day instead of just going straight home to sleep because I missed your kisses and I know you want me to touch you but you end up drooling into my shirt. So really, they should be jealous of me."_

_"I know you belong to me and as long as you know it too, that's more than enough for me."_

_Hyunjin finally lifts her head, a shy smile on her lips as she seeks out her girlfriend's hand._

_"Of course I'm yours."_

_Heejin doesn't know at which point tears started spilling out of her eyes, chest now heavy with a different emotion._

_"You're such a crybaby."_

_Despite her words, Hyunjin's gentle fingers go to collect the wetness spilling down Heejin's cheeks. She presses a kiss against her forehead and Heejin can't help but cry harder._

* * *

Hours later, they were lying in the dark with thin sheets strewn all around them. Heejin had given up on sleep after the tenth time she was woken up from a short attempt at it. It was no surprise though, considering the summer temperatures managed to break a new record and neither of them were willing enough to detangle their limbs from each other.

So Heejin settled for looking at the dark ceiling and tracing the tattoos scattered over Hyunjin's hand and arm, having all the patterns memorized by now. Hyunjin looked like she was out cold, but every so often she would hum something under her breath and wait for Heejin to guess the name of the song.

Once she used the same Frozen song three times in a row, Heejin finally huffed and sat up.

"Do you wanna go look at the gift bags?"

"Hell yeah."

By the time Heejin manages to pick up all of her clothes off the dark floor and get dressed, Hyunjin is waiting for her at the table, white bags strewn around her and the leftover pizza from the fridge gone. The faint light of the sunrise coming in through the big windows is enough to make out the labels on all the different bottles of beauty products Hyunjin shuffles through. Most of the things get thrown to the pile they’re going to eventually donate, Heejin opting to just sit back and listen to her girlfriend rant about the horridness of the beauty industry.

Heejin leanes her head on her hand, wondering how she was still keeping her eyes open. But then again, Hyunjin did always have a unique effect on her. 

She looks at Hyunjin reading the ingredients of some stupid vitamin gummies while chewing away at them and lets her mind wander. She wasn’t sure if it was the deliriousness from the lack of sleep, but in that moment she felt like she was falling in love all over again.

She looked at Hyunjin, _really_ looked at her and realised she couldn’t imagine not waking up and seeing her face every morning. Not listening to her recounting her day with a million little details that would be insignificant to anyone else, not being held in her arms when the worst parts of Heejin’s doubts reared their head.

And as much as that thought made Heejin want to jump around in pure love and joy, it also terrified her to her core.

They talked about some long term plans, of course, but anything along the lines of marriage was always pushed as “something in the future”. 

Did Hyunjin still feel that way? Heejin knew her work was the main reason they kept delaying things and she was afraid Hyunjin would get tired of waiting, that one day she would break Heejin's heart and she would have no one but herself and her indecisiveness to blame.

Heejin shook her head, clearing her head. She felt stupid she would even think something like that and tried steering her thoughts to happier things like she practiced countless times before.

Like that time Hyunjin comforted her after she found out she would have to soon return the small trophy she got for her first _actual_ serious award, even though she had known since she got it almost a year ago.

( _"So, technically it's not yours anymore, right?"_

_Heejin managed a weak nod, suspicious of the mischievous look in Hyunjin's eyes._

_"And if it were to accidentally get damaged in transport, you wouldn't be the one to blame, right?"_

_"No, they have a whole insurance thing."_

_"Great! Give me just a second."_

_There was a crash heard from the other room and Heejin couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her girlfriend proudly holding a shiny metal shard in her hand._ )

The same Hyunjin that then took a 6 month long metal working class just so she could turn it into a simple ring she gifted Heejin for their anniversary and, in her words, "destroy the evidence".

The same one that also refused to let Heejin pay for their current apartment, which resulted in their first actual fight. It ended up with a tearful make up kiss after Hyunjin had revealed she had taken on another part-time job to be able to pay for half of their home, because she wanted both of their names to be on the papers. (They agreed on it being a third of the total amount in the end, neither wanting to wait to start their shared life any more.)

“Are you okay over there? I almost thought you fell asleep.”

Heejin was ripped from her trip down memory lane, Hyunjin’s wide, gentle smile greeting her.

“If I asked you to run away with me tomorrow, would you?”

“Of course.” Hyunjin looked at her for a split second before popping a few more gummies into her mouth.

Heejin couldn't believe she actually managed to blurt out something like that, but was even more surprised at the quick answer.

"Even to Iceland?" 

"Yes."

"What happened to hating the cold?"

"Jackets exist, you know. And it could be fun. We could have a sheep farm or something."

"No I'm-" She nervously laughed and took a deep breath. "I'm serious, Hyunjin. I'm asking you to elope. To Iceland. With me."

"Well with who else? And I'm serious too." Hyunjin finally gave the other woman all of her attention. "Thought you'd never ask Heekie."

Heejin didn't know if she wanted to punch or kiss Hyunjin's smug smile away but the latter won because of just how utterly _happy_ she felt. When she pulled back and cradled Hyunjin's face between her hands, she could see her eyes sparkling.

"I hope you know I'm expecting a real ring though."

Heejin snorted and lightly pushed Hyunjin away.

"Of course. Now go pack."

(She was too embarrassed to admit she had at least 10 different rings that she kept buying throughout the years hidden away in a drawer at her office, not sure which one Hyunjin would like the most.)

**Author's Note:**

> bother me on twitter (i have an au)
> 
> @lesbiaeong


End file.
